puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Ocean changelog/2005-1
This page archives the '''changelog' for the Ice Ocean for the first half of 2005. The complete changelog can be viewed at Ice Ocean changelog. Note: since the changelog archive did not exist prior to August 2005, this section of the archive is incomplete. Any assistance in completing it would be appreciated. =2005-06-17= A lot has changed. * Brawls and drinking games have been united into the parlor game interface. The old drinking game is now completely gone, but there is a 'classic mode' in the new drinking game. * Mugs are shown in drinking challenges (if applicable), mug options are added for tournaments. * When you get challenged to a puzzle, the puzzle type is now shown in the ahoy panel. * There is new code to throttle users more sensibly when the server is under heavy load. * The "turn-almost-over" sound has been added to Treasure Drop and is now shared by most of the turn-based games. * The mouse wheel can be used to change the selected tab in the 'sunshine' widget. * There is a new tab in games that describes the game configuration. * If a crew changes their booty share option after posting a job, the job is updated. All vessels will be notified of the change. Note that if a voyage was already started, the old booty share option will be in use for that voyage. * All npp puzzle challenges will now be unrated except for those against the npps in inns or outside on the island. * Bugfix: Swordfight watchers will no longer be informed that their "own" team won/lost when the game ends. * Bugfix: Swordfight watchers no longer have a delay before they can dismiss the puzzle. * Bugfix: many fallback options are now tried to make launching an external web page work for all users. * Bugfix: if vessel A was pursued by vessel B which was intercepted by vessel C, properly clear out vessel A's engagement status. * Bugfix: small sailing bug that caused a piece connected to a piece on a platform to drop when pieces below it were destroyed. * The button clicking sound has been changed. Isn't it better? =2005-03-31= * Tournaments are now global. =2005.03.07 - A Spot of Gardening= Just a couple of little things to mention here as we're spending most of our time preparing for the upcoming box release of the game. * The sea battle hand interface has been modified to show the latency inherent in communicating with the server. Moves remain grayed out until the server has confirmed that they were received. Also, the hand as executed by the server is displayed for a couple of seconds when the animations first start. * The "Add to rack" interface has been merged with the "Browse the rack" interface and the handling of "Display only" has been fixed so that it does not rely on setting the price to some particular value. * Navy missions have been modified such that they require at least five leagues of doing yer duty before they are completed. This is regardless of whether the navy stops at an island along the way. * The "Parlor Games" in the Inn now provide a link to a new experimental open source games site recently launched by Three Rings called Game Gardens. Feel free to check out the games made by people on that site and if you're of the programmin' persuasion, you can take a crack at making a game yourself. Category:History